


Innocent Sex but No Flirting

by lightbrian



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrian/pseuds/lightbrian





	Innocent Sex but No Flirting

Year 2320. There is senior class in a normal school on Earth, all students are 19 years old.

***

Marina and I had only ten minutes of recess to complete the task that the biology teacher set for us. Actually, it's a fifteen-minute break, but we spent five of them moving between classes. Mr. Petrovich, unlike other male teachers, did not like blowjobs in the middle of the lesson, he believed that this distracts us from the topic.

No, of course, he did not make comments to the girls, who in the course of the lesson fell under the desk to make the boys happy, but he preferred oral sex exclusively at recess. Teachers of history, literature, language, and culture most often did this directly while explaining a new topic or when students filled out tables and graphs. This approach had both pros and cons — on the one hand, spontaneous blowjob did not always allow you to focus on the explanation, on the other hand — the change became free and you could go about your business.

We have long been accustomed to this oddity of Mr. Petrovich and the whole class stipulated in advance which of the girls would make the biologist happy on a particular day. On Monday, it fell to Marina and me. We already knew that the biologist liked it when there were two girls at once and they came to him barefoot, so we took off our shoes before knocking on the back door. Mr. Petrovich left the table in a wheelchair, greeting us with a kind smile:

\- Marina, Nancy! I'm so glad to see you!

\- Hello! — we said in unison and giggled softly, because we did not agree and the chorus turned out by itself.

I took a step toward the teacher's desk, and immediately knelt in front of the teacher. Marina followed my example-we comfortably rested on a soft pillow prepared by the biologist. Having unbuttoned the fly on mr. Petrovich's trousers, I was pleased to see an already erect, tense penis — which means that I don't have to spend time bringing the projectile into combat readiness. It turns out that we have a chance to make it before the bell, which will allow the teacher to start on time, he will be in a good mood and he will set the appropriate grades!

I smiled at my own thoughts — blowjob during recess set the tone for the entire lesson, so it was very important to do everything quickly, but at the same time to satisfy the biologist as much as possible. Mr. Petrovich grunted contentedly when I kissed the tip of the teacher's penis, then took it in my fist and handed it to Marina. My girlfriend did not remain in debt and ran her tongue over the upper half of the penis, which was not hidden by my palm.

I began to squeeze and unclench my hand while Marina carefully threaded her curly head on the teacher's cock. He just moaned softly with pleasure, and I watched Marina's dimples with excitement. She, unlike me, was afraid of tickling, so mr. Petrovich loved to bend down and lightly run his finger along her heels at such moments. Actually, this was the point of taking off your shoes before oral sex — it's just a pity that not all the girls in our class reacted to these touches as much as the teacher liked.

Marina was incomparable in this. As soon as she felt the light touch of mr. Petrovich's finger, she immediately twitched in fright, moaning. I ran my free hand over her other foot, causing Marisha to groan in protest, then laugh nervously. It's very hard to laugh with a cock in your mouth, but Marina somehow managed it. She tried to pull her leg back, but I inexorably began to run my fingers over the soft skin, making my classmate almost cry from tickling.

Seeing that she was holding the teacher's penis in her mouth with the last of her strength and was no longer even making movements with her charming head, I removed my hand from the penis, freeing its lower half. Marina didn't expect such treachery from me and started back in fright, but she bumped into my hand. I gently pressed the back of her head so that the member did not leave the delicious mouth and ran my little finger on the foot, causing another fit of laughter.

Meanwhile, mr. Petrovich sat up in his chair and began methodically thrusting his penis into Marina's small mouth. I even stopped tickling her, mesmerized by the sight of the teacher's cock going back and forth. Sometimes it seemed to me that the teacher was about to touch his wrinkled balls to the tender chin of his young partner, but mr. Petrovich, despite the distorted face in a fit of passion, was very careful and did not want to cause inconvenience to his beloved student. He knew perfectly well that at nineteen years old (which is exactly how old Marina and I were), not all girls know how to do a throat blowjob.

When I saw the teacher's grimaces, I realized that he was close to the finish line and I urgently needed to connect. So I took my hand off the back of Marina's head, letting her catch her breath, and put my mouth on the penis that had just rammed my girlfriend's mouth. Unlike Marina, I could accept more deeply what the teacher knew and what he did not fail to use. He wrapped my long hair around his fist and began to bash my neck shamelessly, bouncing up and down in the chair.

I smiled through my tears at the corners of my mouth, imagining how comical it looked from the outside. Marina, meanwhile, leaned down to my heels and licked them, realizing the biologist's fetish. I didn't try to pretend that I was ticklish, the teacher would have noticed the falseness, so I just had to double down on salivating and mumbling as the bouncing teacher's cock disappeared almost completely into my mouth.

Just when I thought that it would be a good idea to post these movements of mr. Petrovich on the Internet, Vlad and Peter, our classmates, came into the back room as if by magic. They burst out laughing when they saw the biology teacher Bouncing around in the chair, ramming my mouth. I didn't see them, but I recognized their voices. Peter was my boyfriend, so I certainly didn't want to lose face in front of my beloved.

"Oh, mr. Petrovich, have you studied new movements?" Piter asked sarcastically.

"Have you been training for a long time?" Vlad echoed.

The biology teacher was busy enjoying himself, so he responded good-naturedly, slapping his bare ass on the chair:

"Yes, my movements may be ridiculous, but the situation requires it..."

"Ridiculous is not the word. You will surely get into the top school video of this week" the guys answered him.

"This isn't my first time. You'd better get ready for class" the teacher retorted, making a particularly strong jump and slamming his cock into me up to the balls.

I almost coughed and Marina felt like she needed to help me. She left my heels alone and again approached the teacher's crotch, opening her mouth greedily and sticking out her tongue. Mr. Petrovich stopped jumping on the chair and let me go.

When I recoiled, I saw that he was flushed and panting, almost like me, but I, unlike him, had traces of tears on my cheeks. Mr. Petrovich was sentimental, but he didn't cry too often during sex. The previous time, by the way, when he sobbed from a Blowjob performed by Kate, the oral pride of our class, was also posted on the Internet and collected a lot of likes and snide comments.

Meanwhile, the biologist was already ready to finish, Marisha and I rushed to the ready to gush member and hugged him with our lips on both sides. I held up my hands so that the sperm wouldn't splash on the floor or clothes, and mr. Petrovich gasped and began to erupt. But somehow, incredibly, his nectar flew through the double barrier of Marina's and my hands and landed right on my young man's forehead, spattering his phone and shirt as well. Piter stood shocked, and meanwhile Vlad immediately turned the camera on his hapless friend and began to literally laugh. Marina and I couldn't help but smile as we licked the sticky viscosity of the biologist off our fingers.

— And this is definitely going to be in the top! the biologist puffed contentedly, buttoning his trousers. Marina and I got up from our knees and kissed, taking a selfie against the background of the cum-spattered teacher Peter, who couldn't utter a word from shock. Vlad, meanwhile, posted the video on the Internet, providing it with a tempting title.

\- And a friend is called! Peter looked at Vlad with annoyance. He was still smiling.

— Come on, we don't live in the twenty-first century, what's so scary about it? Vladik said soothingly. But Peter didn't want to hear anything.

"Well, I had some napkins somewhere... the biologist muttered, and went to the cabinets in the back of the room.

Marina decided to feel sorry for Peter and, standing on tiptoe, began to lick his forehead, along with her fingers caressing the guy under his shirt. Peter started to run his hands through Marina's curls, but at that moment the bell rang and we all had to leave the back room. Marina and I went out the door, put on our shoes, and put our hair in order as best we could, while Peter, still in his stained shirt, wandered to his seat. Vladik just patted him on the shoulder and skipped off to the back desks, where he could play a lot of games on the phone — this curly-haired man didn't like studying.

I sat down on my chair next to the stocky Jason, our headman, but then I had to get up, because the teacher, beaming after such a successful change, came into the classroom. The lesson began, mr. Petrovich turned on the slides on the theme "Victory over bacteria and viruses in the XXII century" and there was a silence in the classroom, such that you could hear a fly beating against the window and someone in the back of the desks indulging in a blowjob. I turned around and realized that I was not mistaken — Karina, Peter's neighbor, comforted my boyfriend as best she could after a bad shooting. But why bad — Peter will surely be famous in the whole district, when the video with his participation savereide.

I smiled at my thoughts and ran into a remark from mr. Petrovich. But despite the severity in his voice, I could see the warmth in his eyes, which encouraged me, and I redoubled my efforts to fill out the table that I needed to pass before the bell rang.

But while I was writing a column about Richard Benson, the inventor of the mono-beams that destroyed all disease-causing organisms on the planet, a note plopped down on my Desk. Stealthily, so as not to be noticed by the teacher, I unfolded it.

"Karinka fleertink with Peter. Tern eraund. Yor frend" — although the author wanted to remain anonymous, but you make three mistakes in five words could hardly someone else, except for the Vlad. I flushed with anger and tried to look behind me without running into the diary entry.

It seemed to be nothing unusual — Karina was on her knees, putting a pillow under them for comfort. Her shock of red hair rose and fell steadily over the desk, and the pair puffed and grunted, but within reason, or the teacher would have kicked them out the door. "And where is there flirting?" — I thought, when I suddenly saw that Karina with a smacking sound took off from my boyfriend's penis and, sitting on the seat, whispered something hotly in Peter's ear.

With horror and surprise, I saw that my boyfriend smiled, and then whispered something to Karina, and the smile blossomed now. After spending a minute writing in her notebook, Karina snuggled up to my lover's ear again. I was literally seething with anger — what are they whispering about?!

And then Karina, as if nothing had happened, dived under the desk again and in just a couple of movements made Peter grunt with pleasure.

"Peter, please restrain yourself, if you are having sex, try not to distract your classmates!" - mr. Petrovich was clearly displeased with the behavior of my boyfriend, and I was completely furious with him.

Very quickly, Karina got back out and, as if nothing had happened, rolled the sperm in her mouth, showing it to the whole class, and then swallowed and continued to fill out the table. This would have been considered aerobatics if Karina had been an aspiring blowjobs girl of eighteen, but she could have been proud of her ability to swallow at nineteen... I giggled and wondered what I should do with this cheater now.

I was becoming more and more convinced that such things could not be forgiven and that I should break up with Peter as soon as possible. I had long been attracted to Vlad, and I had to thank him for the note... But how to make it as offensive as possible? The idea came naturally.

When the bell rang, I quickly threw my things in my bag and walked with a determined step to the last desk, where my boyfriend, who will soon become an ex and his naive passion, was giggling merrily.

I stopped in front of the Peter and dropped to his knees. Others gasped when they saw that I hadn't even put a pillow on for comfort. But I was so eager to get my revenge that I didn't care about my red knees.

With a quick movement, I undid the button on the traitor's trousers and licked the now-hated member. To make the process go faster, I tore my blouse, throwing the buttons to the sides. My breasts burst out, my papillae swelled, glad to be free, and the expression of bewilderment and fear on the faces of the sweet couple added to my excitement.

I grabbed Peter's big hand and put it on my chest. My heart was beating feverishly, my panties were wet, and I was excited to imagine that I would have to spend the next literature lesson trying to cover my bare chest in vain, and mr. Boris would probably come on my face a couple of times right during the oral response. If only I didn't get my notebook dirty, I thought.

But now it was much more important not to predict the events of the future lesson, but right now to make Karina feel her failure in oral sex. I was proud of the fact that Kate and I were the only girls in the class who could accept members to the ground, but if almost everyone knew about Kate's talent, I hid my abilities so that I could occasionally surprise the teachers and dad.

So for Karina, and for Peter, it was a complete surprise when I, making savory gurgling sounds, in two steps put the neck on the crooked penis of my boyfriend. He gasped and feverishly squeezed my bare Tits, holding out his other hand on his own, while I completed the impression with my crown, which I had previously shown only to my father — I absorbed the entire penis to the root, and then stuck out my tongue and tickled the guy's balls. My classmates, who were in no hurry to leave the biology room, held their breath and watched the performance I was playing. At the egg-tickling moment, some applauded.

Karina could not believe her eyes and was ready to burst into tears. "Nancy, please teach me" - read in her eyes. I was just looking up to enjoy my victory. Then, without letting go of his cock, she muttered.

"We neef fo ffreak uff!"

"What?" Peter asked in a sinking voice.

I vibrated my throat and was pleased to feel that my now ex-boyfriend was coming right down my throat. Making a couple of powerful swallowing movements, I removed myself from his penis, and, smiling, repeated:

"We're breaking up." Thank her — and pointed a finger at Karina.

"What's the matter?" - Peter pretended that he didn't understand why I made such a decision.

— What you did in class! I exclaimed.

"But... It was innocent sex!

— You were flirting, I saw it all.

— She was just giving me a blow job, you got it wrong!"

"I understand! You laughed at her jokes.

Peter fell silent. He sat as if a tub of cold water had been thrown over him. First, a video with mr. Petrovich's sperm on his forehead, and now the girl threw it... Yeah, you can't envy him. However, he had only himself to blame — at least in the second episode for sure.

I smiled, straightened his hair and stood to his full height. The halves of her blouse parted, revealing her nipples for a second. Just then arrived the Seraphim Petrovich.

"What's all this noise and no fight?" the teacher smiled.

I looked at him proudly and wiped the corner of my mouth. The teacher shifted his gaze lower and stared dumbfounded at my mounds. My classmates were already crawling around, collecting buttons — no one was going to leave me alone with the problem of accidental exposure.

Mr. Petrovich automatically reached out and touched my tits. I sighed, spun on my heel, and stormed out of the classroom. The revenge was successful...


End file.
